


【路地里】品味

by giovanna_thewaterbottle



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanna_thewaterbottle/pseuds/giovanna_thewaterbottle
Summary: *太久没写，复健一下，虽然是魔法但不是hp背景【因为我没看过】*魅魔久，主动久警告，全体极度ooc【毕竟我觉得我有一个世纪没写文了抱歉】，文笔垃圾车不好吃，自行避雷*pwp，虽然这么说其实感觉dirty talk的部分更多，还是来自绿谷的_(:з」∠)_总之慎重吧





	【路地里】品味

下午A班的魔法练习课拖堂到挺晚，虽说午夜老师讲课并不算无趣，但因为绿谷出久中途突然请假回宿舍的缘故，轰焦冻和饭田天哉都有些心不在焉。  
绿发男孩没精打采，大眼睛半阖着一副隐忍的样子低声对老师说了两句就迅速离开教室，甚至都没来得及跟他的两个好朋友解释。轰看得到饭田虽然没多说什么，握着羽毛笔的几根手指攥得很紧，其实他也一样。  
这几天绿谷状态都不好，作为朋友他们心里很清楚，却总是对绿谷的逞强无可奈何，便也只好由着他硬撑。但任何人都有临界值，如果戳破了那层纸，结果会怎样，轰和饭田都不愿去想。  
直到下课后的自由练习时间，轰和饭田彼此对视一眼，难得去找老师请假先回房间。午夜老师并没有为难他们，只是在两人离开前从背后轻轻飘过来一句带着点笑意的提醒：“或许你们会见到从未见过的东西。”

“绿谷？你在吗？”饭田推开门，轰紧随其后，屋里灯亮着，门廊的东西却被撞得乱七八糟。如果不是从最里面的床褥间听到小小呻吟声，他们甚至怀疑这间屋子只是暴风肆虐后的残骸。  
属于绿谷的气息实在太微弱了。  
作为平时就最关心绿谷身体情况的那个，饭田不由分说地坐过去，将手掌探向蜷成一团缩在床上的绿发男孩额头：“绿谷君，哪里不舒服可以告诉我……”然而在他能成功感知之前，就被突如其来的力道拍开。  
“绿谷？”他听到轰的声音带着担忧，像这个方向靠近，而那只手最终却攥住他几根手指，黏着些许汗渍，高热而潮湿。  
睫毛不住抖动着，最终缓缓张开，露出一双汪着泪水的翠色眼睛，和往日带着点羞涩与谨慎不同，这双眼睛仿佛和他那些手指般火热缠绵，又带着些钩子，轻易便钩住眼前暗自吞咽口水的两个男人。

“抓——住你了。”

他们三个人住在同一间寝室，唯一庆幸的就是此刻不会再有第四个人出现，让绿谷这副模样被看了去。  
明明浑身热的像在发烧，眼里掺着狡黠的神采却熠熠发光，挂着极少在这副面孔上见到的，猎食者般的笑容，推倒震惊的饭田后慢慢迈开双腿跨坐于对方腰上，旁若无人地开始调情。  
胯部摩挲着胯部，那双紧实的大腿夹在饭田衣着单薄的腰侧，就像真的把他的朋友当做马来骑乘般，在饭田忍不住吞咽口水的声响里绿谷开口抱怨：“饭田君和轰君，回来的太晚了，我一直在等你们。”  
再正常不过的一句话，配上眼前的场景，总觉得掺入了奇妙的色彩，绿谷抬头去看站在床边手足无措的轰，对他伸出另一只手，可怜兮兮地请求：“我好饿，快要饿疯了，轰君也一起来，帮帮我好吗？”  
如果不是带着点鼻音的话语用的还是绿谷平日的腔调，很难让人不去怀疑眼前男人和他们那个正经得过分的同伴竟是一个人。绿谷已经开始撕扯自己早晨严实地将纽扣扣到最高位的学院服，尽可能用最快速度在两个同伴面前将自己剥光，只剩下恼人的袜带与撕扯不开的领结。  
衣服被以皱成一团的方式丢弃在脚边，现在这些是最不被需要的东西，他已经烦的要死了，而那两个家伙只顾着看他肢体扭动的姿态双眼发直，他需要的不是这个。  
而是被藏起来的“那个”。  
“给我。”或许平日那个绿谷打死都不会将这两个字说出口，现在顾不上这些了，他双手撑在饭田胸膛，腰软得像一滩溶胶物，露出小半点猩红的舌头舔那湿漉漉的嘴唇：“我的发情期到了。”

绿谷是魅魔这件事轰和饭田都是知道的，绿谷本人对此并没太在意，毕竟看到他的努力与禁欲极少有人会联想到这个。  
但并不代表这个体质不会给他本人带来麻烦，不定时爆发的对雄性精液和魔力过度渴求的发情期便是他最大的敌人。  
之前几次他都是红着脸偷偷找他的朋友尽快私下解决，没有哪次严重到如此地步过，仿佛神志都被饥渴的本能所控制，将欲望和渴求作为唯一目的，并为此不择手段。  
轰站在床边深吸口气，他从未见过这副样子的绿谷，因为绿发男人此刻将目标锁定身下的饭田，他得以分出些许清明思绪观察事态发展。  
比平时更为纤长的手指灵活地穿梭在纽扣和腰带间，在严肃且过分正经的班长犹豫的劝阻声里将饭田的校裤扒下来，然后用温柔的眼神望着被包裹于其中的，稍稍勃起的性器。  
“啊……”饭田也能看到自己这副模样，脸颊红的快要滴血，哪怕是面对化身魅魔刻意诱惑的绿谷，对朋友勃起这件事也足够让他愧疚，而绿谷却感到惊喜：“饭田君也想跟我做对吗？”  
饭田抬手捂脸：“我，我是……”  
绿谷开心地眯起眼，攥住从内裤中掏出的性器，顺从本能有技巧地环绕着，上下撸动，直到前端渗出些许粘液沾脏了他的指尖。  
“绿谷君，别，你注意身体，明明还很劳累，这样做会不会受伤！”饭田不知道面对这样的绿谷自己该抬手去触碰哪里，看起来占据上风，游刃有余的男人却偏偏顶着具高热且不住战栗的身体，就如他所说饥渴到了临界点，再迟一刻都无法忍耐。

而对方只肯用一句话回答他：“我好饿，想要饭田君的精液，给我。”  
绿谷眼里的眸光宛若水波，吸引饭田从自己的心绪中脱身，被绵软地缠绕着，在来自性器的强烈刺激中逐渐迷失。  
哪怕是站在一旁的轰看着都觉得喉咙发紧，眼睁睁看着绿谷抬高腰部，对准饭田愈发粗硬的性器一点点坐下去，将它渐渐吞进肚子里。  
“呃呃。”  
“啊，好舒服！”比起饭田压抑的呻吟，绿谷则表达的更恣意，幸福地露出今天第一个笑容来。饭田的很大，能磨蹭到体内更深的地方，而最让他满意的是好友那熟悉的，纯粹的魔力，正毫无保留地向他体内渐渐灌入，填满快被饥饿逼疯的干涸灵魂。  
“绿谷，你小心，小心一点，之前还有过腰伤！”饭田总是为他着想，哪怕被魅魔抛到快感和崩溃的边缘，仍旧抬手抱住他的腰，配合他上下律动的节奏，哪怕追求快感仍旧带着体贴的保护性。  
然而此刻的绿谷嘴里只会喊再深些，再快：“饭田君的，大丁丁，顶的我好爽，魔力渗进来浓浓的又好舒服，最喜欢饭田啊啊啊！”胡乱摆头的样子意外惹人垂怜，饭田握住他的手，在手腕内侧轻轻亲吻，换来男人夹紧穴壁，被心理性的快感逼出了几滴眼泪。

当绿谷将含着泪水的朦胧视线像他投来，合不拢的嘴唇露出齿列和一点舌尖，无意识地试图诱惑他靠近：“轰君，你在这里。”  
“啊啊……”轰眨眨眼，他突然不知道该如何回答，只能顺从绿谷与自身本能地靠近，被蛊惑着褪下衣物，也加入到混乱之中。  
在绿谷掏出他早已勃起的性器前，他捧起绿谷的下颌试图与他接吻，却意外被躲避开：“比起嘴唇，我更想含轰君的性器呢。”  
绿眼睛染着贪婪的色彩，却又像孩子渴求母乳般纯粹天然，绿谷在那里暗自呢喃着：“轰君的很好看，我喜欢。”他将性器前端贴在颊侧，在好友压抑的抽气声里，伸出舌去舔刷：“轰君的味道，很特别呢。”  
轰就像被蛊惑般，将手指插进绿谷汗湿的发间，摩挲过敏感的头皮，感觉到男人浑身发着抖：“哪里特别？”  
他还没来得及震惊于自己声音可以沙哑到这等地步，绿谷已经用口腔紧紧包覆住他的勃起，然后幸福地闭上眼含糊地呢喃着：“有两种味道，像冰激凌一样，吃起来很舒服。所以我，更喜欢，嗯，用前面的嘴吃，嗯啊！”  
轰点头，狠狠吞咽口水，抛开眼前淫靡香艳的画面，光是这描述就足以让人疯狂。

饭田难得不甘示弱一次，用力向上顶撞绿谷的敏感点，害的男人差点将口中的性器吐出去般，沙哑而绵软地呻吟：“那，那我的呢？绿谷君觉得，怎么样？”  
对于美食魅魔几乎不用动脑子去想，很快给出答复：“饭田君的，嗯，份量足，纯粹又浓厚的味道，让人渴，渴求！”  
收获了还算满意的答案，饭田奖励般又向着让绿谷激动的地方，害得他无法好好舔食嘴里轰的性器，眼角挂着委屈的泪珠。  
轰顺着耳后和颈侧一点点向下抚摸，到绿谷的下颌，轻轻固定着抬起，放下羞耻心帮助贪婪的朋友更快地进出，主动操干起他的口腔。看着绿谷爽得两眼翻白，口水糊花了平日温柔可爱的脸孔，而那双绿眼睛里映照出的仅有自己的影子，实在是令人倾心。

饭田捉住绿谷的一双大腿，用力向上顶了几十下，严肃的脸庞被汗水和高热的红晕染成迷乱色彩。他快到顶峰了，本能地拼命给绿谷带来快感，一下下狠狠撞在绿谷最靠近前列腺的那一小块粘膜处，绿谷呜呜地叫喊着，化成仅靠两个男人支撑起来的一滩春水。  
直到饭田低吼着射进他体内，绿谷还缓不过来，用舌有一下没一下的刷着轰，试图将他吸到更深处，仔细吮吻。  
绿谷喉咙深处紧致的软肉一下下顶在他最敏感的尿道口处，就像最紧致的神秘深处，轰感觉自己也快要到了，想抽出来免得呛到他，而绿谷却无论如何不肯，用上撒娇的力道，反而更快地吞吃起来。  
“他喜欢，精液，给他。”轰听到饭田压低声音对他说，便不再忍耐，顺着绿谷的意悉数射进他喉咙中。

当他终于喘着气将性器抽出来，有粘稠的白液沾脏了绿谷本已花猫般糊脏了的嘴角。他眼睁睁看着男人伸出舌尖舔过嘴角，将仅有的那点精液勾进嘴里，然后冲他露出甜蜜的微笑：“轰君好棒，那么多，都射进来了，真美味！”  
他感觉自己疲软的性器又有些勃起的意思，深吸口气，别开视线不敢正视绿谷的眼睛：“下一轮，还想要吗？”  
绿谷点头，用指节轻轻刮过轰嘴唇上一点血渍——轰自己都不知道是何时因快感咬破的，也品尝般放在舌尖。等他缓够了，才哑声回答：“轰君的贤者时间大约是十分钟左右，饭田君是十五分钟，在这之前我们先休息一下吧。”  
他阻止了两个朋友试图与他接吻或者将嘴唇贴在自己汗湿躯体的计划，眼底闪过犹豫：“脏。”而且这不过是进食而已，还是留着精力做更多愉快的事情吧：“我这次饿得太狠了，希望能再多吃些，美味的精液呢。”  
绿眼睛甜蜜而诱惑地眨动，夜还很长。

直到第二天一觉醒来，绿谷终于恢复了正常模样，这才不好意思地对两位朋友说明缘由。最近半年太过忙碌，好几次发情期都被他强行压抑过去，没想到在昨天突然爆发，差点饿死。  
“对于我利用了轰君和饭田君的事情，非常抱歉，希望你们能原谅我。”绿发男人低着头，羞耻得脸红得快要滴出血。  
而他的两个朋友对视一眼，轰抬起他的下颌，在他鼻尖落下一个轻吻，而饭田从背后环住他，拿嘴唇厮磨颈后：“昨天绿谷显得很无情，除了精液什么都不肯接受，吃饱后自顾自就睡过去了，把我们两个抛下，这样让人有点难受。”  
“啊啊，我，抱歉！”绿谷恨不得把脸埋进地缝里，被魅魔血统控制着脑子里只有进食这件事，做了非常过分的举动。因为这种原因伤害到关心他的朋友，绿谷后悔得不行。  
然后他才听到饭田的声音在他耳边响起：“所以我们希望，下次可以和绿谷君好好做一次。”

“诶？”  
在绿谷不明所以的眼神中，轰和饭田捉住他的两只手，落下轻吻：“下次，除了精液的味道，也告诉我们其他地方的差别如何？”  
“比如，谁的吻更让你喜欢——”  
甜蜜的亲吻与温柔的抚触，他的两位友人给予他的爱比最浓烈的情欲更甜美，绿谷在二人的怀抱中软下身子，闭上眼睛。  
“好啊。”他这么说着，心底偷偷藏起真正的答案：  
两个都是最喜欢。

END  
*垃圾车手祝大家新年快乐(⑉°з°)-♡


End file.
